So Small
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: Sequel to Have You Ever, Rosie goes on a mission and something happens, it's up to Carter to save her, along the way both find out that with love everything else seems so small.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Purely fanfiction, only Jamie is mine.

* * *

Carter has been gone for five months and Rosie was put on a fake smile to show everyone she was managing. She's been doing her job at the PPP as well as two people combined trying to keep her mind off Carter but after every mission she thought of Carter in the helicopter ride back. She was currently in her bedroom, well her and Carter's bedroom at the Masons' thinking about Carter and what she could have done differently and maybe then Carter would be with her instead of somewhere in the world doing whatever. She looked down at the picture in her hands. It was Carter's eighteenth birthday, they were having so much fun.  
_  
'Why couldn't I tell her before it was too late?'_ Rosie thought falling back letting her head hit her pillows clutching the picture to her chest. A tear fell down her face and she stared at the ceiling. She went back to Costa Luna for four months but she couldn't keep herself together the day of the fourth month and so she left her mother in charge of Costa Luna while she was away.

_'Why did I have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't I just say, "Carter, I love You" after our mission when I was holding her in my arms? God, I'm so stupid.'_

There was a knock. "Come in." Rosie said as her voice cracked.

Joe walked in and over to the bed. "The director has a new mission for you." Joe said as Rosie sat up and nodded. Joe hugged her and left her to get ready.

When Rosie walked into PPP she sighed. The director hung Carter's badge and favorite gadgets and suit in a case by the exit to the changing rooms and briefing room.

"A princess we placed in Alaska, the people found her and we need to get her out of there." The director said.

"I understand."

"Do your best Rosie." The director said as Rosie nodded and got everything she would need from Chloe.

When she got to her location she pulled the hood to her thick jacket it was cold in the mountains. She got to the shack and opened the door and walked in. She found the princess ready to go with her royal tutor and they ran up to her and ran over to her and quickly loaded up the snow mobile.

Rosie looked over her shoulder as she heard engines and saw snow mobiles coming. She had another agent with her and the royal tutor got on behind him and they took off.

They neared helicopter when a gun shot startled Rosie and she lost control of the snow mobile. The people following them fired again getting the belt. Rosie lost control completely crashing into the other snow mobile and they flew off the snowmobiles.

Rosie groaned as the men walked up to them. "Bring them all," She felt her hood get pulled off. "Well look here, Queen Rosalinda." Rosie felt a sharp pain in her head and blacked out.

Carter walked across the campus of NYU with Ed and Jamie Talmen a new friend Carter couldn't help but feel familiar with. They met on Carter's first day, Jamie was on her way to the music room when she heard Carter playing the guitar and singing a song. Jamie helped her finish it and since then they were friends but Carter noticed that Jamie was very secretive and she respected that. Jamie was as tall as Carter, had black hair and brown eyes just like Carter's.

Carter no matter what she did couldn't keep Rosie out of her mind, she called her dad every now and then to let him know she was ok and to check up on Rosie, she felt guilty when she heard Rosie was staying with him for the past month because of her but Carter needed time to sort herself out. She still hasn't sorted herself out completely but she was getting there.

They were heading to lunch when Carter's phone rang.

Jamie noticed Carter's face as she spoke to whoever was on the other end and her eyes and face show many different emotions but the main ones were worry, fear, pain and anger. When Carter hung up she gave them an apologetic look. "Sorry guys, but I know it's the weekend and we usually have get togethers but my dad needs help back home for the weekend."

"It's ok go." Jamie said as Carter ran off.

Ed's phone beeped a minute later and he saw a text message from Carter. He opened it and it read,_ 'PPP emergency, Rosie in trouble.'_ He closed it just as Jamie's phone rang.

"Talmen, what? Ok." She hung up and looked at Ed. "Sorry my grandfather was admitted to the hospital and I have to go see him." Jamie said as Ed held up a hand.

"PPP I know, go." Ed said as Jamie looked at him weird. "Carter's father is Major Mason." he said as Jamie nodded.

"You really are a great friend Ed." Jamie said kissing his cheek causing him to blush.

"Thanks, and make sure you bring Rosie back safe please." Ed said as Jamie nodded and ran off.

Carter ran into PPP headquarters and the director faced her. "Where's Rosie?" Carter asked out of breath.

"We are awaiting the arrival of your partner in this matter." the director said as Joe walked out and held his arms open for his daughter and she threw herself into them hugging her father tight as a teary eyed Sophia walked in and joined the hug. "Ah, Agent Talmen."

"Talmen?" Carter asked pulling away from her father and Sophia.

"Carter?" Jamie smiled. "Duh, you came to help your father and Ed said your father is Major Mason, not hard to put together, but you know me, slow." Jamie smiled.

"Agent Talmen is the best after Rosie of course and you, but Rosie went to Alaska to bring a princess out of her hiding spot to another when they were attacked and captured we received this transmission from them earlier today." The director said as she looked at Chloe who opened the file and pressed play.  
_  
"We have a few people you might want." The man on the screen smiled as he moved out of the way to reveal Rosie and the princess tied up with another man. "The queen of Costa Luna and the princess of Litaria, we'll let them free for control of both their countries."_

The director faced Jamie giving him a look. "Are you gonna tell her?"

"Tell who what?" Jamie asked as the director motioned to Sophia, Carter and Joe. "Fine, but she's not my daughter." Jamie pointed out as Joe glared.

"What are you talking about?" Carter asked as Jamie and Joe looked at the director who was giving them both a stern look.

"Fine all do it since Joe is such a pansy." Jamie said sticking her tongue out at him. "Carter you asked about my parents and I told you they died, truthfully they did, but here's a picture of my mother and her sister." Jamie said pulling out her wallet and handed it to Carter who snatched it.

"This is mom." Carter gasped as Jamie nodded. "We're cousins?" Carter asked as Jamie nodded.

"I didn't know till I worked with Joe a few weeks ago." Jamie defended putting her wallet away.

"She is also very forgetful." Joe said as Jamie glared.

"Well, back on subject, we cannot give them control of the two countries you and Jamie are going to retrieve them both, Major Mason would go but he will join you if you do not get them here safely by the time you need to get back to school." The director said as Jamie raised her hand slightly. "Yes Jamie?"

"I was wondering about school, can I drop out and get a GED?" Jamie asked.

"I'm with her." Carter said as Joe glared at the two.

"We'll talk if you get those two back." Joe said as the director lifted the lid of the case and Carter grabbed her things as Chloe tossed a pack to Jamie and a black leather jacket.

"Thanks Chloe." Jamie said as Carter ran and changed her clothes coming out later in her PPP uniform. (What she and Rosie wore in the extended ending) "You're gonna freeze cuz." Jamie said tossing her sweats.

"I'll put them on in the helicopter." Carter said as they ran out only to skid to a stop in front of the elevator doors.

"One last thing," Jamie said facing them. The director reached into a drawer and tossed two guns to Jamie and she caught them smiling and strapped the thigh holsters to her thighs and the director tossed her two knives.

"I know how you like sharp objects, Chloe." she looked at the blonde and Chloe tossed her a Cruiser and Joe stared at the gun.

"Why are you giving her that?" Joe asked.

"To blast our way out, it's better than a grenade." Jamie smiled walking into the elevator handing Carter a knife. "I don't expect you to kill anyone." Jamie said once the doors closed.

"How can you?" Carter asked as Jamie cleared her throat.

"We have a princess and soon to be wife to save." Jamie said walking out of the elevator.

* * *

**How can Jamie kill? What is she hiding from Carter? will they save Rosie? Review for the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Purely fanfiction, only Jamie is mine.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Rosie groaned as light came from the small window. She opened her eyes and saw the princess, Caroline, and the royal tutor. Matthew. The other agent with her was against them. Caroline was shivering and Rosie pulled off her thick coat leaving her in her thin jacket and put it over her.

"Thank you." She said as Rosie nodded.

"Do you think they will give up control our countries?" Matthew asked as Rosie shook her head.

"I don't think they will, Major Mason will be here to save us." Rosie said thinking about Carter. 'Would she come?' Rosie thought.

"Why is it so damn cold?" Carter asked as Jamie giggled.

"It's fall, it has to be cold." Jamie said as they hoped out of the helicopter.

"JT?" Jamie smiled, only Carter and Ed ever called her that in her life.

"Yeah Cart?" Jamie asked pulling on her sunglasses.

"Back in the elevator…" She trailed off as Jamie sighed and watched her breath diminish.

"I'll tell you when the time is right." Jamie said as Carter nodded. "We have to walk for about two miles and we'll find the small cabin ."

"Why couldn't we just land next to it?" Carter asked as Jamie chuckled.

"Where's the fun in that?" Jamie asked as they began to walk.

Carter didn't care about it really, she didn't care about anything as long as she could hold Rosie in her arms.

Jamie knew how her cousin was feeling after all she left Ed back in New York. She had a crush on the film geek but still, watching Carter made her feel more determined to get Rosie and the princess back safely.

When they got to the cabin Jamie immediately lit a fire in the fireplace and made food for her and Carter.

Carter was deep in thought as she put a CD in and pressed play. Jamie joined her on the couch and handed her a microwave pizza.

"You wanna talk about it?" Jamie asked as Carter looked at her. "You love her, I understand that, Ed told me about this girl you met in your senior year." Jamie said as Carter smiled.

They spent the next hour talking about Carter's feelings toward Rosie and the rest of her life and that was when she finally admitted.

"I got it now."

"Got what?" Jamie asked putting the dishes in the sink.

"Everything sorted, and my next move after all this is over." Jamie chuckled as Carter hopped up onto the kitchen island.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Jamie asked.

"When we get home I'm asking Rosie to marry me." Carter said as Jamie smiled and hugged her cousin.

"I'm there for you all the way." She put the now cleaned dishes in the dish washer, "Now go get ready, the quicker this is over the quicker I can get the wedding planned, you won't mind me bringing Ed as my date will you?" Jamie asked as Carter laughed.

"I knew you liked him!" Carter blurted as Jamie blushed, "And I don't mind go ahead, he's gonna be my best man and you are gonna be my maid of honor." Carter said as Jamie hugged her again. "Let's go save my soon to be fiancé." Carter said as they got their thick clothes on and packed everything they need.

Carter watched as Jamie hid a knife and small gun anywhere she could under her clothes. "Ok, I've seen you put about a dozen or more weapons under your clothes, how many more?" Carter asked as Jamie smiled.

"Let's go and no matter what happens, never mention my concealed weapons." Jamie said with a stern look on her face and Carter nodded as they walked out of the cabin and got on the snow mobiles.

It wasn't until after they reached the top that Jamie told Carter they had to walk the rest of the way which was five miles. The walk consisted of incessant whining from Carter and some from Jamie about her feet hurting and how her back was gonna be bent because of the packs they were lugging with them.

Rosie stared out at the snow that blew by with the breeze and shivered. Matthew grabbed her arm and led her to the corner where he and Caroline were snuggled up close warming Rosie back up.

"At least my sister can take my throne." Caroline said as Rosie sighed. She wrote a will on her eighteenth birthday. If anything were to happen to her Carter would get everything, even Costa Luna. She also put that her mother will be there for Carter along the way to help her out.

Carter.

That was the only reason why she was still going on and not giving up. She had one thing on her mind. Once she gets out of this hell hole she was gonna do everything humanly possible to find Carter even if it meant threatening Joe with death.

Rosie pulled out her iPod. One of the things they let her keep from her bag. She pressed play on one of the many songs she has listened to since Carter left. "So Small" by Carrie Underwood.

_Yeah, Yeah_

What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away  
It's okay to open up  
go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith

Rosie opened up to her mother and Joe, she shut the world out and was left alone but she never ran out of faith. She had faith Carter would return and she has faith they'll get out of the hell hole they are in.

_'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
seem so small_

After her many hours, days and months thinking Rosie found that everything was small as long as she thought about her love for Carter. She also found it was easy to get lost inside herself as she thought about Carter and the time that was flying her by.  
_  
It's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river that's so wide  
it swallows you whole  
While you sit around thinking about what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back_

Rosie was bound to make every moment she'd get with Carter after this count no matter what was in the way.

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small_

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh it sure makes everything else  
Seem so small

Yeah, Yeah

To Rosie everything was so small as long as she thought about her love for Carter and the love Carter has for her.

* * *

**Aww, how sweet. Review for the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Purely fanfiction, only Jamie is mine.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

When Jamie and Carter were half a mile away from the camp site which was a large brick building with two stories and they were informed there was an underground portion. Carter was looking through the binoculars as Jamie looked around to see what was protecting them from an avalanche and smiled when she saw the half mile high cement wall backed by sand bags and a wire fence.

"Carter, did you bring the white sheets?" Jamie asked as Carter nodded and pulled the out. "Good, now crawl over to the wall, I'll show you why I brought the shot gun with me." Jamie smirked as Carter crawled and pulled the sheet over herself and Jamie stayed behind the mound and stealthily got closer to the building. She placed the can of gun powder she brought with her next to the wall and pulled out the bottle of gasoline and sprayed it all over the wall and ran as quickly as she could over to Carter and smiled as she pulled out the shot gun. "Cover your ears." Jamie said as Carter did as she was told and Jamie fired.

When the bullet collided with the gun powder it exploded and the gasoline lit on fire and Jamie laughed and so did Carter as she watched the wall get destroyed through the binoculars. Many men rushed to go see what happened and using the sheets they managed to get to a door that was wide open and they ran in hoping for the best.

* * *

Rosie smiled when she heard the explosion. It was muffled but it was something.

"What was that?" Caroline asked as Rosie smiled wider.

"Our rescue." Rosie said as Matthew and Caroline smiled.

* * *

Jamie dragged Carter behind a wall as more men ran through the hall. "Thanks." Carter gasped as they continued running.

"If I'm right and I usually am, the cells should be down this hall and the other end of the building." Jamie said. "And if one of us were to get captured there are storage rooms in the opposite direction go there then try your best to get us out of the cell, I won't tell Rosie you're here when I see her." Jamie said confusing Carter as they reached the end of the corridor splitting into two hall ways.

"What do you mean when you see her?" Carter asked as she looked down the halls and when she turned to the left she saw four men running down at them. Jamie pushed her in the direction of the storage room. "Go!"

"What about you?" Carter asked.

"I'll be fine, but always remember no matter what, I will always be armed." Jamie said as Carter took off running. "This wasn't part of my plan but it makes it funner." Jamie said running full speed into the group of men tackling them all down.

Carter looked over her shoulder and saw the collision and she giggled as she found the storage and ran in hiding in the mass of stuff.  


* * *

Rosie looked up when they heard the locks turn in the door and four men who had red marks, bruises and scratches on their faces tossed a girl in. "Crazy bitch."

The girl groaned as she sat up. "I'll take that as a compliment." She said smirking wiping blood off her mouth.

Rosie got up and went over to her. "Are you ok?" Rosie asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, good to know you're safe, I'm Jamie Talmen, nice to finally meet you Rosie." Jamie said sitting up. She looked at Rosie and gasped. Her lips weren't the light pink they should be and she was shaking. Jamie pulled off her thick coat and put it over Rosie leaving her in her leather jacket and Rosie saw the PPP badge.

"You're here to rescue us?" Rosie asked as Jamie smiled nodding.

"My partner is somewhere in the building." Jamie said pulling out a GPS from her jacket. "If you're hungry there should be some food in those pockets." Jamie said as Rosie dug into the pockets and pulled out three chewy granola bars, a Ziploc bag full of gummy worms, a fruit roll up, and a bar of chocolate.

Rosie gave Jamie a look. "They are all sweets."

"I have a sweet tooth." Jamie shrugged putting the GPS away. "The battery died."

"No offense, but I was expecting Major Mason." Rosie said as Jamie smiled.

"If we don't call by tomorrow at five then he'll come save our butts."

"And what about his daughter?" Rosie asked as Jamie looked down and began messing with her gloves.

* * *

**Will Jamie answer Rosie? Review for the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Purely fanfiction, only Jamie is mine.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Jamie looked up from her gloves and at Rosie, "Why do you care?" Jamie asked a bit curious as to why Carter actually fell for her, when they were back in the cabin Carter always trailed off when she started going into detail because she was about to cry. "She left you right?" Jamie asked as Rosie looked away then back and glared.

"I still love her, it was my fault not hers, I was too stubborn to admit it." Rosie said looking straight at Jamie then back at Caroline and Matthew and saw that they had fallen asleep.

"I know Major Mason from work, he told me about his daughter, I didn't know she was the same Carter I go to college with, we met about five months ago, Ed told me about you but never gave me a name, I'm pretty slow when it comes to some things, but when I got the call so did Carter, she was still trying to piece together her life, so I don't know if she is coming or not." Jamie said bending the truth a bit but knew once Rosie found out Carter was already there she was gonna be pissed.

"Oh." Rosie said.

* * *

Carter looked around the storage and found lots of snow mobiles which would benefit her and Jamie when they planned on getting out. She found a metal bar and remembered watching Jamie twirl one around. She grabbed it and went on to looking for more things and she beamed when she pulled a tarp off a box.

TNT.

"Oh hell yes." Carter smirked taking off her pack and opening it. She pulled out the knife and worked on taking off the lid. When she did she put some of the explosives in her pack and closed it. "Now to find Jamie." Carter said slinging her pack back on but then she noticed some of the uniforms the guys were wearing. She put them on over her clothes and put the goggles and helmet on before walking out.

* * *

Rosie stared at Jamie as she sat in the corner with Caroline and Matthew staying warm. "Aren't you cold?" Rosie asked as Jamie chuckled and stood walking over to the three. Jamie pulled off her leather jacket and the two sweaters underneath and rolled up the black long sleeve sleeves up and held her arm out to them.

"Fell my arm." She told them as their cold hands reached out and made contact with Jamie's tanned arm. Jamie gasped at the feeling of their hands. "Jesus you're cold."

"And you're extremely warm." Rosie said as Caroline and Matthew nodded. Jamie smiled.

"Thanks, I was sweating in these clothes." Jamie said rolling her sleeve back down. 'I grew up in New York, the winters aren't as cold as this, but they are cold." Jamie said pulling one of the sweaters back on and her leather jacket. She handed the other sweater to Caroline.

"You're like a werewolf in 'Twilight'." Rosie said as Jamie raised an eyebrow. "It's a good book." Rosie shrugged as Jamie smiled.

* * *

  
Carter made her way through without any trouble. Everyone their thought she was one of them. She smiled to herself and thought. 'Man all these guys are idiots.' All she had to do was find the holding cells and the one Rosie and Jamie were in. She walked down a hall and found the door to the cells.

Jamie was pacing back and forth while Rosie watched. "Are you ok?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah, I just have this thing about staying still for so long." Jamie said as she looked out side it was night now. She looked at her watch. Ok it was early morning. 3 a.m. "God my partner is slow." Jamie sighed as she sat on he chair that was there and lifted her foot up and pulled a lock picking kit out of her boot.

"How long have you had that?" Rosie asked angry. They could have been out and far away from her by now.

"A while, but I thought we would be rescued by now but unfortunately my partner is the slowest person known to mankind, and if she heard me she would punch me." Jamie said going over to the door but she heard a door open and she put it back in her boot.

Carter walked into the hall full of holding cells and she saw the keys by a table where she found Jamie's pack and a few things she knew were Rosie's. She grabbed them and the keys and began looking through the small windows. She heard movement from the end of the hall and walked all the way down. But she saw two men walk in.  


* * *

Rosie glared and Jamie faced the men as they walked in. Caroline held onto Matthew.

"Where's your partner?" Guard #1 asked as Jamie scoffed.

"I should tell you why?" Jamie asked as Guard #2 punched her in the gut.. "Damn, why do they go for the gut?" Jamie asked standing straight.

"Where is your partner?" Guard #1 repeated as Jamie crossed her arms.

"I grew up with a crazy schizophrenic brother, so please take your best shot." Jamie said as Guard #1 booted her in the gut.

"Why the gut?" Jamie groaned as she stood back up.

"Where is your partner?" Guard #2 repeated.

"You sound like a broken record, why don't you just leave me the hell alone, cause I'm not gonna tell you!" Jamie spat as Guard #2 back handed her and Guard #1 kicked her ribs. "If you broke anything I'm breaking your nose." Jamie said feeling her ribs. "Well, everything is fine." Jamie said ducking a punch.

"We should have killed you in the hall." Guard #1 growled as Jamie tackled him down.

"Should've, would've, could've, well lesson learned." Jamie said kicking G2 in the gut as she jumped to her feet.

G1 got to his feet and kicked Jamie back and pulled out a gun and Jamie acted just as fast pulling out two .38's. "What?"

"Try me." Jamie said a bit out of breath as another guard came in.

"Oh good, get your gun." G2 said as the guard that walked in lifted a pole and swung it knocking them both in the head and unconscious.

Rosie stared at the two and then at the guard. The guard lifted the goggles and the helmet off smiling at them all.

"Carter?"

* * *

**What happens next? What will happen between Rosie, Carter and Jamie?** **Review and find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Purely fanfiction, only Jamie is mine.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Rosie threw herself into Carter's arms and held her close. Nothing mattered at the moment she was in the arms of the one she loved and once they were safe and out of this hell hole she would let her know how much she loved her. Then anger built up in her and she turned to Jamie. "You said you didn't know if Carter was coming, why did you lie?" Rosie asked as Jamie shrugged.

Carter felt the same but she also felt sorry for Jamie, because if she was the one in the cell and wasn't told Rosie was there she would be angry too. "Hey JT, catch." She tossed Jamie her pack and she smiled hugging her.

"Carter, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Jamie asked as Rosie felt her heart break into a million pieces.

"You mentioned it every now and then." Carter smiled.

Rosie felt the anger and hurt build. 'Did she move on? What about her damn letter?'

"Oh and here these were out there as well." Carter said handing Jamie the two guns and Jamie put them in her thigh holster. "Rosie, I think these are yours." Carter smiled handing Rosie her gear.

"You got a plan to get us out?" Jamie asked as Carter tossed her the Cruiser.

"I was thinking blasting our way out like we did our way in." Carter smiled.

"But I used the last of the gun powder…" Jamie trailed off as Carter pulled out a stick of dynamite, "I love you, plain and simple, I love you and I will till I die." Jamie said as Rosie felt her anger taking the best of her but she pushed it away.

"Let's get out of here." Carter said as they ran out but Jamie stopped and looked around. Carter looked at her. "Jamie? What's up?" Carter asked as Jamie sighed.

"Give me a stick of that dynamite." Jamie said as Carter pulled a couple sticks out and handed it to her. Jamie pulled a lighter out and lit one of the three sticks in her hand and tossed it down the hall. She lit another one and threw it down the other hall. "Let's Go." Jamie said as they ran to the storage room.

Jamie and Carter locked the door and moved some crates in front of it and Carter showed her the box of TNT.

"So how are we getting out?" Rosie asked.

"Well first we need to get you guys into these uniforms." Carter said as Matthew and Caroline nodded and began looking for a pair that fit but Rosie stood their and crossed her arms looking at Carter. "What's wrong?" Carter asked swallowing hard.

"Who is she Carter?" Rosie asked looking over at Jamie who was setting up some TNT.

Carter sighed. "Can we talk about this later?" Carter asked placing a hand on Rosie's shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"No, who is she?" Rosie asked.

"I promise to explain it all later, when we are all safe." Carter said as Rosie sighed and walked over to the pile of uniforms and put one on.

Sure she was Jealous, but she had a good reason. She didn't know anything about Jamie other than the fact she is PPP, from New York and like a human heater. Rosie had a perfectly good reason to be jealous and Carter knew that.

"Ok, everyone ready to go?" Jamie asked as Carter looked over at them and nodded. "Ok, so here's how it's gonna go, Carter you take Rosie on that snow mobile, Matthew you take that snow mobile with Caroline, once the wall is blown out you guys leave, I'll catch up." Jamie said as Carter shook her head.

"How do you plan that? You'll turn into Wonder woman or something? Once that wall explodes most of this room comes falling down." Carter said as Jamie smiled.

"Carter, I'm me, you know me, I'm crazy and anything but ordinary, by the time the avalanche subsides you'll be safe in the cabin and the snow will be stopped by the many trees surrounding the cabin." Jamie said as Carter sighed,

"Fine, but if you die, the wedding is off, dad's heart broken and so is Ed, remember that." Carter said.

"Wedding?" Rosie asked as Carter cringed.

"I told you I would explain once we are all safe." Carter said as Rosie crossed her arms. Carter knew she was gonna get it and so did Jamie.

"Look, we have very little time so please, just get your asses on the snow mobiles and once the smoke clears you ride out, can it be anymore simple?" Jamie asked as they mounted the snowmobiles and Jamie pulled a lighter out of her pocket as a man jumped out holding a gun to her head.

"Stand up slowly." He said as Jamie did as she was told.

"Carter, you asked how I could kill someone, I'll give you the answer now," Jamie said.

"Shut up!" The man said as Jamie smiled.

"When my parents died they weren't killed in a home invasion, it was made to look that way, I had to make a choice, them or me, my brother snapped and came at us with one of dad's guns,"

"I said shut up!" The man yelled putting the gun to Jamie's temple.

"My dad was dying from blood loss and my mother was in on it with my brother, Dad was PPP, Jake, my older brother hated he didn't get to have his father around and finally decided if he couldn't have him no one could, mom thought the same since she couldn't get laid while he was gone." the man pulled back the hammer of his gun. "I had to make a choice, they were gonna kill me because I was defending my dad, Jake took the gun and shot my dad once more killing him. I grabbed the gun next to my father and fired, my brother fired back so I emptied the clip, Mom was holding a butcher knife and she threw it at me, it landed in the kitchen table and I fired killing her, but Jake, he got away, and two years later, he's back and holding a gun to my head this very moment." Jamie said as Carter gasped.

"Yeah well, tough love right James?" Jake asked as Jamie smirked and stomped on his foot then elbowed his nose getting him off guard as she crouch down and lit the dynamite.

"Only my friends and family can call me James or JT," She pulled one of the guns off her thigh and pointed it at him as the TNT exploded "GO!" She yelled as Carter and Matthew started the snowmobiles and rode out of there.

Carter felt bad for Jamie right now, she killed her own mother and almost killed her older brother all because she had no choice.

Rosie had a million thoughts going through her head at the moment but they were cut off when she heard a gun shot ring out and echo. Another followed. Then their was a massive explosion and the mountain rumbled.

"Avalanche!" Matthew yelled as they sped up to the max and Carter looked back to see the snow rolling down and smoke coming from the building. She only hoped Jamie was following like she said she would.

Two minutes before the explosion.

Jamie mounted the snowmobile as Jake grabbed his gun and fired. Jamie quickly returned fire getting her brother in the chest. "Sorry Bro." She rode out and pointed the Cruiser at the crates of TNT and fired as she rode away using the force from the Cruiser to speed herself up.

She saw Carter and the other and growled. "Why aren't they far enough?" Jamie asked to herself as she sped up.

"Carter! Go faster!" Rosie yelled as they approached the trees. Carter looked behind her and saw another snowmobile and smiled as she sped up and the maneuvered around the trees and branches.

By the time they reached the house the snow was coming closer and Carter kept the door opened the snow had slowed from the trees and she smiled when she heard the engine of the snowmobile.

Jamie saw Carter and groaned. "Stubborn girl." She snapped as she skidded to a stop and pushed Carter inside slamming the door behind her feeling a sharp pain in her side. "I'm glad I killed that bastard." Jamie gasped out before fainting.

* * *

**What happened to Jamie?** **Review and find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Purely fanfiction, only Jamie is mine.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Carter and Matthew moved Jamie to the couch carefully not to hurt her anymore.

"What's wrong with her?" Caroline asked.

"She's been shot." Matthew said looking over the wound. "It was through and through, nothing seems to be damaged so we just need to disinfect the wound and sew it up." Matthew said as Carter nodded.

"Can you do that?" Carter asked as Matthew nodded.

Rosie watched as all the anger grew inside her. "Carter who is she?" Rosie asked a bit harsh.

Carter sighed, after all the times Jamie said I love you to her Carter knew Rosie was jealous and thought she moved on. "She's a very close friend." Carter answered.

"Don't lie to me Carter Mason!" Rosie snapped as Carter stood from her kneeling position and grabbed Rosie's arm a bit rough and dragged her to the kitchen.

"Ow, let go, you're hurting me!" Rosie cried as Carter closed the room divider and dragged Rosie to the kitchen island and released her. Rosie rubbed the heated flesh and glared at Carter.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I'm not sorry for leaving all those months ago." Carter said as Rosie crossed her arms. "I needed time to sort myself out and get everything in order, Jamie helped me do that." Carter said as Rosie let a tear fall, "I do love her." Carter said as Rosie shoved her away and began crying hard. "Rosie…"

"Stay away from me!" Rosie sobbed as she pushed Carter away every time she came near.

"Rosie…" Carter tried again but Rosie turned away from her. Carter grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at her. "Rosie, I told you when I know we are all ok I would tell you!" Carter yelled as Rosie began crying and trying to push her away.

"No, I get it, you moved on and lied." Rosie said as Carter's grip tightened.

"You don't understand!" Carter yelled as Rosie shoved her but Carter's grip was too strong.

"Let me go, you're hurting me, go be with your new girlfriend, I get it." Rosie said trying to shove Carter away but Carter shoved her into the kitchen island.

"Forget it, we'll talk about it later." Carter said walking out to find Jamie awake on the couch. "How ya feeling?" Carter asked as Jamie shrugged.

"Good considering." She looked over at Rosie who walked back into the kitchen. "Matthew why don't you and Caroline take the beds, you need rest." Jamie said as they nodded and walked out of the room leaving the two free to talk. "What's with her?" Jamie asked nodding in the direction of the kitchen.

"She's jealous." Carter replied as Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Did you tell her?" Carter shook her head. "Well, now she hates both of us." Jamie sighed as Carter hugged her.

"I'm glad you are ok." Carter whispered as Jamie smiled pulling away.

"I told you I'm me." Jamie smiled neither noticing Rosie was watching them. "Well then." Jamie said sitting up reaching for the phone next to the couch. "Before Joe thinks we screwed up or I killed you." Jamie teased as she dialed a number. "Hey, tell Joe, we're fine, we are all alive and we'll be home soon." she hung up and walked over to the fire place.

"Aren't you in pain?" Carter asked as Jamie looked at her and shook her head.

"I feel pain at first, after the first minute I'm fine or at least I act fine even if it's killing me inside." Jamie said as she lit a fire. "Well we are stuck here till a chopper can get us." Jamie said looking over the stacks of DVDs and turned to her bag when she heard beeping. She crawled over and dug through it till she found the source of the beeping. "Jesus!" She yelled as she ran out side and hurled the explosive into the air.

It exploded and Jamie ran back into the cabin. "I hate explosives that aren't mine!" Jamie said as Carter giggled.

"You are definitely anything but ordinary." Carter laughed.

* * *

**Well we know Jamie is better.** **Review for the next chapter.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Purely fanfiction, only Jamie is mine.**

* * *

CHATPER 7

There was a small storm outside when Rosie woke up the next morning she fell asleep on the recliner and Carter was snuggled up into Jamie's side. She scowled at them before walking into the kitchen.

'Who the hell is she?' Rosie thought as she pushed open the room divider and let it swing shut. She made a sandwich for her and the others leaving them on the table. She sat down and began thinking. 'Why does Carter care so much?'

Carter stirred and got off Jamie. She walked into the kitchen and found Rosie sitting down eating a sandwich. "Morning." Carter said looking down.

"I made you a sandwich go ahead and eat if you like." Rosie said as Carter walked over and sat across from her and picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

"I'm sorry, if I hurt you last night." Carter said looking up at her slightly not meeting her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, nothing you do can hurt me right now." Rosie said looking up as Jamie limped into the kitchen and began searching through the cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" Carter asked as Jamie kept searching and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol and poured some into her hand and swallowed them going over to the sink drinking some water.

"I'm good." Jamie said as Carter sighed.

"JT, how many did you take?" Carter asked as Jamie shrugged. "JT…"

"Are you gonna make it habit to call me that?" Jamie asked as Carter nodded. "Well then I guess I have to get use to it since we're gonna be around each other for a long time now." Jamie smiled hugging Carter.

Rosie clenched her fist and took a big bite out of her sandwich and Jamie looked at her.

"I'm gonna go change out of this." Jamie said looking at the blood stain on her shirt and pants from the bullet wound.

"Need help?" Carter asked as Jamie thought.

"Sure why not, I might tear a stitch when I lift an arm up." Jamie said as Carter got up and followed Jamie out.

Once Rosie heard a door close she slammed her fist down on the table. "This is crap." She growled.

Ten minutes later they heard a chopper and Jamie limped out with Carter. "It's PPP, but the chopper is small." Jamie said as Carter nodded. The helicopter landed and an agent walked out.

"We are out of the bigger coppers, we have the small one, sorry." He said as Jamie nodded.

"Caroline, Mathew!" the two came out. "You're gonna go back with them, they'll come back for us." Caroline nodded and got in with Mathew.

"We can fit one more." The agent said as Carter nodded.

"Rosie will go with you." she said as Rosie came out.

"No, we can let Jamie go, she is the one hurt." Rosie said.

"No, ok, the safety of the Queen of Costa Luna is more important than mine." Jamie said.

"JT, she has a point." Carter said.

"We will wait till the next one then." Jamie said as the agent nodded and got into the helicopter.

"What was that?" Carter asked as the helicopter took off.

"Someone has to make sure you don't kill each other." Jamie said limping back into the cabin. The wind was still passing and the storm calmed a bit.

Carter and Rosie exchanged glances before following her in.

"Ok here are some rules, if you guys argue keep it down, if one of you is armed I am not afraid to use the taser I have somewhere here." Jamie said as Carter sighed and Rosie glared.

"Ok, who are you?!" Rosie demanded as Carter gave her a look.

"Jamie Talmen, I'm also one of the people who saved your ass so why don't you stop being a jealous-" Carter stepped in.

"JT, stop." Carter said firmly as Jamie sat on the couch.

"Oh so you two do have something?" Rosie asked. "So what? You wanted me to go back so you two could have quiet time?" Rosie asked harshly with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Carter you better tell her who she's messing with." Jamie said in a warning tone.

"Or what? You'll kill me like you did your brother?" Rosie asked as Jamie jumped off the couch ignoring the pain in her side. Carter knew there was no stopping Jamie now but she could at least try to keep Jamie from killing Rosie or hurting her somehow.

"Ok, you know what? You don't understand ok? My brother is crazy he's the one who fired first I just fired back, he killed my father."

"And you killed your mother." Rosie spat as Jamie clenched her fists.

"JT stay calm." Carter said as Jamie shoved her back.

"Don't shove her!" Rosie defended as Jamie scoffed.

"What are you gonna do about it? You're the jealous one in this situation, so stop letting your emotions take over and trying asking Carter to explain!" Jamie yelled as Carter grabbed her arm but Jamie shoved her into the recliner. "All you have to do is ask, I'm not the enemy here." Jamie said as Carter stood back up and stepped between the two.

"Will you two stop? I don't like seeing you two fight, I'm afraid you might kill Rosie Jamie, and I'm afraid Rosie will kill you if she's not dead already." Carter yelled as Rosie gasped and stormed out into the kitchen.

"She started it." Jamie defended looking in the direction of the kitchen. Carter glared.

"You couldn't keep your anger in check?" Carter asked following Rosie into the kitchen.

Rosie was leaning on the kitchen island with her head in her hands.

"You ok?"

Rosie looked up and saw Carter. She wiped the tears and turned away.

"What do you want?" Rosie asked harshly.

"Rosie, I do love JT." Rosie turned and glared at her.

"I don't want your explanation." Rosie said glaring daggers.

"JT is right about one thing," Rosie raised an eyebrow, "You are jealous."

"I am not!" Rosie cried as tears began to make their way to her eyes. "Why aren't you with your girlfriend?" Rosie asked as Carter took a few steps forward and Rosie just stared.

"Rosie, I do love JT, but she's my cousin, I didn't know until they called and told me about you, I do love her Rosie but in a sibling way, and when I mentioned a wedding I meant ours, if she dies it wouldn't happen, but she's alive and I was gonna wait, but you are just getting so jealous and everything." Carter wiped the tears away from Rosie's face with her thumbs as she cupped her cheeks. "I love you Rosie, I always have and always will." Carter whispered bringing their lips together.

Rosie felt everything wash away as their lips came together, She wrapped her arms around Carter's neck bringing them closer.

Carter broke the kiss. "Everything in that letter is true, I love you Rosie." Carter said as Rosie let the tears fall freely as she held onto Carter for dear life.

They walked into the living room smiling and found Jamie going through DVDs. "By the goofy grins on your faces I'm gonna guess you made up." Jamie smiled as Rosie and Carter nodded. "Well then." Jamie said standing up to look Rosie in the eyes. "I'm sorry about before." Jamie said holding her hand out.

"I should be the one who is sorry." Rosie said, "I was just jealous and I let it get the best of me." Rosie said.

"So, we good?" Jamie asked as Rosie nodded and shook her hand.

"Better than." Rosie smiled as Carter hugged them both.

* * *

**Well Jamie and Rosie get along better.** **Review for the next chapter.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Purely fanfiction, only Jamie is mine.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

When they arrived to PPP HQ the next day Carter was helping Jamie who was now feeling most of the pain from her wound. Sophia and Joe both gathered Rosie in a hug as Jamie and Carter followed her in.

"I am glad you are still alive Jamie." The director said as Jamie smiled.

"So am I." Joe said hugging her.

"Hey, I got shot so please no pressure to the ribs." Jamie groaned as Ed walked in and hugged Carter and Rosie. "Feeling the love from over here." Jamie said as Ed smiled and hugged her. Jamie returned the hug and brought their lips together.

Carter and Rosie clapped for the two and they pulled away blushing.

Jamie was the first to speak, "How would you feel about being my date to a wedding?" Jamie asked.

"Whose wedding?" Ed asked.

"Ours." Carter said as everyone looked at her shocked.

"You didn't…" Rosie trailed off as Carter got down on one knee and Jamie handed her a velvet box.

"Rosalind Maria Montoya Fioré, will you marry me?" Carter asked as Rosie gasped and pulled Carter up crashing their lips together.

"I'm taking that as a yes!" Jamie cheered as everyone clapped.

Sophia wiped a tear from her eye as Joe patted her shoulder.

One month later Joe finally agreed to letting Carter and Jamie drop out and he wasn't happy about it but they wouldn't leave him alone. Carter and Rosie became partners in PPP again, Jamie and Ed are going strong. Jamie is still an agent with PPP and Carter and Rosie got her into a light pink dress for the wedding.

Mr. Elegante designed the dresses and tuxedos, the man marrying the two girls was the same man who did Rosie's coronation.

Rosie stood in her room looking in the mirror when Jamie walked in with Sophia. Rosie gave them both a smile and hugged them. Rosie was relieved when she saw that Jamie didn't have a pained look across her face after she hugged her.

The bullet wound managed to get infected somehow so they had to bring her to the hospital and get it re-stitched and the stitches came out just three days ago.

"You look beautiful Mi Reina Bonita." Sophia said as Jamie nodded.

"Yeah, I wonder if Carter can stay cool when she sees you, I just came from there and she was giving Ed an earful about if your honeymoon is interrupted." Jamie chuckled.

"That was the screaming?" Sophia asked as Jamie nodded.

"I spent six months with Carter, I know her yelling." Jamie smiled as Rosie giggled. "So, in fifteen minutes you'll be Queen Rosalinda Maria Montoya Foiré-Mason." Jamie said as Rosie hugged her again.

"Thank you." Rosie said as Joe walked in.

"Wow, Rosie, you look great, I hope Carter doesn't faint." Joe joked as he looked at Jamie.

"James, Carter wants to see you she had this threatening look on her face, she said something about you not arranging something." Joe said as Jamie thought for a bit.

"Oh crap, the jet!" Jamie exclaimed as Rosie glared.

"You arranged everything for when we get there, but you forget to arrange the thing that will get us there?!" Rosie yelled.

"I'm gonna go see Carter." Jamie said hurriedly as she ran out.

They heard a crash and Joe laughed. "I hope that metal pitcher isn't to valuable." Joe said as Sophia smiled.

"It can be replaced." Sophia said as Jamie came back in rubbing her head.

"Ow, ok, so I got the jet arranged and everything, Carter said if anything else goes wrong she's killing me, so please, whatever any of you do, don't screw this up and Rosie if you get cold feet so help me I will drag you down the aisle myself." Jamie said.

When everyone got to the throne room which was just the center of the palace the music began playing and Carter was standing in a white dress. Rosie asked that Jamie helped her get Carter to wear it and Jamie found out it was just so Carter could take her anger out on someone and Jamie was bruised for a week after Carter finally decided to wear the dress and Rosie had to make some promises.

When the man finally got through the 'I do's' and the you may now kiss your bride stuff Carter and Rosie crashed their lips together in a passion filled kiss.

At the reception Jamie and Ed set up a surprise for Carter and Rosie. The reception was in the ball room and they set up a stage with instruments on it an what not. Ed and Jamie got on stage and tapped the mike getting everyone's attention.

"So, as you all know my cousin just got married to your queen," Everyone cheered, "So, Ed and I have their wedding present right here, sorry I went snooping but this song was Rosie's most listened to on her iPod and I called in a few favors, so put our hands together…"

Ed joined in and they shouted. "For Carrie Underwood performing her hit 'So Small'!!"

Everyone clapped as Carrie Underwood walked onto the stage and Ed and Jamie walked off. Ed pulled out the Ed cam and began filing while Jamie was on the other side filming with her own video camera on the other side of the ballroom.

"I'm so happy to be here, congratulations Carter and Rosie Mason, this is for you!" Carrie said as the band began playing.

"Yeah, Yeah

What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away  
It's okay to open up  
go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith

Carter took Rosie's hand and led her to the dance floor and held her close as they began dancing.

'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
seem so small

Joe walked over to Sophia and extended her hand. "May I have this dance?" Sophia smiled and took his hand.

"Yes you may." She said.

It's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river that's so wide  
it swallows you whole  
While you sit around thinking about what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh it sure makes everything else  
Seem so small

Yeah, Yeah."

When the song ended Rosie pulled away and looked Carter in the eyes. "I love you Carter Mason."

"I love you too." Carter whispered kissing Rosie sweetly on the lips.

When the two left for their honeymoon the next morning Ed handed them a portable DVD player and waved them off as the married couple climbed into the jet.

Once in the air Rosie and Carter opened the player and pressed play.

"Aww, they got us dancing and the kiss." it was an edited version of the wedding and there was a full version.

They finally got their happily ever after.

* * *

**Well that was it thank you for reading.** **Review if you want.  
**


End file.
